Forum:Rainelle Fallon
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Rainelle Rallon Gender: Female Age: 16 Godly Parent Choice 1: Bellona Godly Parent Choice 2: Jupiter Godly Parent Choice 3: Apollo Cohort Choice 1: 4 Cohort Choice 2: 3 Faceclaim: '''Phoebe Tonkin ---- '''Appearance: Rainelle is beautiful with olive-toned skin. She's 5'10 tall with brown hair, green hazel eyes and full lips..'' '' Personality: Like her name Rainelle, meaning queen in French, she is ambitious and hates being inferior to people. She appears to be overconfident, rather selfish, tough and arrogant, enjoying being the center of spotlight - to hide the fact that she's lonely and insecure. She is courageous, adventrous, determined and emotionally strong most of the time, very passionate about the things that she's fond of. However, she's also considered as impulsive, feisty and bitchy. She gets impatient easily She's sarcastic and mean to anyone she considers as weak, stupid or annoying, but she's extremely loyal, caring, and generous to those she cares about. History: Born on 22 August, 1997 in New York, Rainelle is the daughter of and Richard Fallon, the CEO of a large enterprise headquartered in the U.S.. Since Richard is always busy with work, Rainelle grew up luxuriously in England with her grandparents. She was good-natured, kind and perhaps a bit spoiled girl back then. However, when she was seven years old, she lost both of her grandparents in a fire occured at home. After the funeral, she moved to New York to live with her dad, who's not at home most of the time because of work. She felt lonely at times and was jealous of the kids who have parents to play with them. This has also shaped her to become an arrogant, attention-craving and selfish person that she now is as a means of hiding her lonely and insecure feelings. As she's wealthy and beautiful, she becomes one of those typical queen bees at school, acting on her own accord. When she was thirteen, she was attacked by a monster when she was on her way to home. She tried to fight against the monster, but it was more than difficult for her since she didn't have a weapon and she didn't know what was actually happening. Fortunately, a couple of wolves arrived and got her to the Wolf House. She was trained for a year, before she was sent to Camp Jupiter. Weapons: Imperial sword. ---- Please Bold 'Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) A little every day :B) Every couple of days :'C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. [[ChocoKat|'Choco']][[User Talk:ChocoKat|'Kat']] 12:45, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed